


New Toy

by SCRedfield



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis annoys Nick with something that has caught his eye which bothers Nick down to the core at how immature he is...handling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

"Ellis, what are you doing?"

"Starin'."

"At what?"

"You-know-what."

"Um, no. I don't."

"Oh, _yes._ You _do._ "

"No, I don't."

"Well, then look!"

Nick looks and sighs, annoyed. "Oh, _really,_ Ellis?"

"Yup!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Pervert."

Ellis chuckles. 

"Stop it."

"No."

"Why are you so fascinated by it?"

"I dunno…I jus' like it."

"Well, you're creeping me out."

"Ain't gonna stop me from lookin' at it!"

"I'm gonna cover it up." Covers it with his hand.

"Hey! Nick, not fair!"

"What? You actually _like_ it?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"You wanna know?"

"Isn't that what I just asked?"

"You _really_ wanna know?" Ellis drawls, seductively.

Nick sighed again. Was he really going down that route? "Enlighten me."

"Well, for one it's _loooonngg…_ " 

"…"

"And _smooootthh…_ "

"…"

"And the head is really _biiiig…_ "

"…"

"And it fits perfectly in my hand as I _stroke it—_ "

Nick slaps his hand away. "Okay, stop it. Now you're really beginning to creep me out."

"Oh, c'mon Nick…" Ellis purrs in his ear.

"I'm warning you, El."

"Let me touch it," he whines playfully as he reaches out. "I promise to be gentle."

Nick slaps his hand away, again. "Stop it."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's _soooo biiiig!_ "

"I got the idea the first time, but no! You're not touching it."

"Niiiick!" Another playful whine.

"Dammit, Ellis—for the last time, no!"

"I jus' wanna touch it—"

"No."

"And stroke it—"

"No."

"And massage it—"

"Stop it!" Nick slaps his hand away again and covers it, keeping his hand there.

"Nick!"

"You're acting like a child, now stop it!"

"Oh, c'mon!"

Nick's grumbles. "Now I gotta clean it because it has your germs all over it."

"Jus' let me touch it!"

"For the last time, no."

"I promise I won't break it!"

"Oh, now _that's_ reassuring."

"So…you'll let me touch it?" 

"No."

"Nick?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Jus' one more time?"

"No?"

"Please?"

"No…"

"Purdy please?"

"El, stop it…"

"Purdy please with a cherry on top?"

"For the last time," Nick growls. "No!"

Ellis crosses his arms over his chest, looking away from him. "Tch. Fine."

"Good."

"I'm mad at you now."

"So?"

"Soooo, I'm not gonna talk to you for awhile."

Nick shrugs. "Fine by me."

"And I'm gonna sleep in the guestroom tonight." 

"More room for me."

"And I won't join you in the shower in the mornin'."

"More time for me to linger and actually _take_ a shower for once without you crowding me."

"Ouch." 

"Yup."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You _always_ enjoy takin' a shower with me."

Nick snorts. "You got it backwards, kiddo."

Ellis makes an incredulous noise. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yer jokin', right?"

"About you crowding me or enjoying your company as I try to wash the dirt away?"

Ellis huffs. "Never once heard ya complain."

"Hard to when you're such a distraction and make me late to work."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And didn't you say you _weren't_ gonna be talking to me?"

"…"

"Better make due with that statement, champ."

"…"

Nick smiles. "Just what I like. Peace and quiet."

"…"

Silence continues as Ellis still won't look at him, arms remaining crossed on his chest. He sniffles. 

Nick raises an eyebrow at the sound. "Ellis?"

"…"

"El?"

Another sniffle.

"You crying?" 

"…"

Nick sighs. "Talk to me."

"…"

He reaches out to touch him, only to have Ellis shrug him off. "Dammit, talk to me."

"…"

"You really that mad at me?"

"…" 

"You know I was only joking, right? About you crowding me?"

Sniffle.

"And about not enjoying your company?"

"…"

"Is this about me not letting you…touch it?"

Another sniffle, followed by a cough, then a sniffle.

"It is, isn't it?"

"…"

"You're not gonna talk to me and stick to all that you said until I let you do it?"

"…"

Nick looks over at him. "Really?"

"…"

"Ellis?"

"…"

"El?"

"…"

"Overalls?"

"…"

"Champ?"

"…"

"Fireball?"

"…"

"Kiddo?"

"…"

Nick holds his breath for a moment. 

"…" Sniffle, followed by a harsh cough. 

Nick lets it out and laughs, unable to control himself. "Snot?"

Ellis turns to him quickly and hits him hard in the shoulder before looking away again.

"Ow, hey!" Rubs his shoulder in disbelief. "Ellis, dammit. Talk to me!"

A grunt.

"Will you _stop_ with this childish act and just _talk_ to me?"

"…"

Nick sighs with a growl, clearly not winning. "Fine, fine. Touch it."

"…"

"Touch it."

"…"

"Dammit, I said _touch it!_ "

Ellis shakes his head.

Nick huffs. "…you're gonna make me beg, aren't you?"

"…"

"You're gonna make me beg as you continue to give me the silent treatment."

"…"

Nick leans in towards him. "What if _I_ touched it? Would that please you?"

"…"

Nick sighs and grabs onto it, leaning in to purr in Ellis's ear—not believing that he's actually doing it. "Oh yeah, El. You're right…it is biiiig."

"…"

"And smooooth."

"…"

"And it fits perfectly in my hand—"

"As you stroke it?" Ellis purrs back as he turns to him with a seductive smile, placing his hand over Nick's and leaning in.

Nick returns it with a lopsided smile. "Mind if I massage it?"

"In front of me?" Ellis raises an eyebrow in wonder. "Gladly."

Nick grabs onto the back of Ellis's head and smashes their lips together, making the younger moan in pleasure as Nick continues to stroke—

—then makes him yelp out in surprise when he grabs a fistful of curls and yanks his head back with a sharp tug.

"The next time I change the gear shifter in my car…don't _look_ at it or even _touch _it. Got it?"__

Ellis nods, despite the pain.

"Good." Nick lets him go and turns on the car. "Now, let's get you to the dentist."


End file.
